Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, a lighting apparatus for vehicles using the same and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a lighting apparatus for vehicles using the same, with enhanced efficiency or lifetime.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as society advances to the information-oriented society, the field of display devices which visually express an electrical information signal is rapidly advancing. Various display devices, having excellent performance in terms of thinness, lightness, and low power consumption, are being developed correspondingly.
Examples of the display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
Particularly, organic light emitting display devices are a self-emitting device. In comparison with other display devices, organic light emitting display devices have fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angle, and thus, are attracting much attention.
Moreover, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) applied to organic light lighting display devices are next-generation light sources having a self-luminance characteristic, and are better in viewing angle, contrast, response time, and power consumption than liquid crystal. Also, OLEDs have a surface emission structure, and thus, are easy to implement into a flexible type display device.
Recently, researches for using OLEDs as light sources of lighting or display devices are being actively conducted due to their beneficial characteristics.